Patients with hypomelanotic disorders such as ocular albinism, oculocutaneous albinism, Chediak-Higashi Disease, Hermansky-Pudlak Syndrome and iris transillumination defects are being recruited to determine visual function and to evaluate its course over time. Family members are evaluated to attempt to determine factors which may identify the heterozygous state.